Thunder
by cuddly kitty
Summary: Well it's my first story I'm nervous and I will always have my ships so haha! Well if there is anyone out there willing to read this story, it's not done yet but I'm going to try to upload once a day!
1. chapter 1

Editors note: this story takes place when Hikaru was at the church with Haruhi after the "date went bad" under the preacher box like thing (sorry im not ggood with words) so everyone do enjoy and any questions or opinions I will gladly respond to! So let me introduce you to my own fanfiction story Thunder!

Hikaru was there tightly holding Haruhi tightly as the thunder cracked like gaint pop rocks in the sky. Every time the sky let off an enormous booming sound Haruhi would jump and latch on to Hikaru even tighter than she already was. No matter what anyone said Haruhi would always remain in her horrifying trance that would start to stir inside of her when ever she even saw a dark cloud. Eventually when the loud clapping of the sky was over Haruhi remained clinging to Hikaru desperate for comfort and fell asleep as the comfort was offered to her.

Back at Haruhi's summer work place. Hikaru's(POV)

Once we got back we all had dinner and we all stayed up a while longer until eventually one by one everyone else went to sleep except for me and Haruhi."Aren't you tiered Haruhi? It's nearly eveven." I asked her ever so softly, I felt if I spoke even normal toned she would break, after all she had been through a lot that night."Yeah I guess I should go to bed, but um Hikaru."she said her voice sounded as if she had just been the last one out of a blood bath."Yeah what's wrong are you okay?"I said still in the softest tone I could possibly speak in, so soft in fact that I almost sounded like my brother."Um it's nothing!Nevermind!" she said in a disappointed sounding voice like someone just told knocked the ice cream off of a little kid's cone."Here I'll walk you to your room, if that would make you feel better."I said and instantly her expression lit up in a small way she still seemed a bit blue though. As we walked down the hall way Haruhi walked slower and slower the closer we got to her room, eventually I say her hands slowly rise to her face as she rubbed her eyes I thought to myself 'she must be sleepier than I thought!' But then I saw a more explaining detail of why she rubbed her eyes. As we walked past one of the candles in the hallway I saw a glimmer on her face a streak on her face that was shining I quickly figured out the reason her face was shining, she was crying."Haruhi! what's wrong! Why are you crying!Did I do something wrong! Did someone else do something wrong, tell me I'll beat them to a mushroom in the ground!"Haruhi stopped, turned around and looked at me with her puffy sad eyes, looking into her eyes when she was that sad made my heart just crumble into a deeper layer of my heart, a softer one, one that were I knew I could love and understand the person in front of me very Easyer than I ever could.she started to speak and I waited for her to say something and when words finally came out of her mind it shocked me, I dint think that the person in front of me could even say such words, I dint know she could feel the need to do things like this but everyone does at least once," I'm s-sorry I j-just n-need to c-cry and I k-know I r-really shouldnt have c-cryed in f-front of y-you I should have just w-waited to cry in m-my r-room I'm s-so s-sorry!"She was crying so hard she studdered over her own words all I could think to do was pull her in to hug her, she hugged back and we just stayed like that until she got control of herself a little more. We then kept walking until we reached her room. We entered and she climbed into bed and we said good night and my body moved for me and tucked her in and even planted a kiss on her forehead I was surprised with my self and angry at the same time she was surprised as well but she was too sleepy to fully realize what I had done so she dint fully react. I went to head out the door when she said "W-wait!"she had grabbed the back of my shirt and I turned around to see her with tears threatening to spill in her eyes, I was confused ' why was she about to cry?' I questioned my self. And yet this is what I asked her,"Haruhi what's the matter?Why are you crying again?" she could see the consern in my eyes so as surprised as I was by her first words the second ones surprised me even more,"Stay with me, please."

Well hope you liked it this was part one, see ya in the next chapter!


	2. The New Fear

Last time on Thunder:

"Haruhi, what's the matter? Why are you crying again?"She could see the consern in my eyes so as surprised

as I was with her first words her second simple sentence surprised me even more,"Stay with me please."

{still in Hikaru's POV}

"What?"I spoke so sighlently I could barely hear it slip out of my own mouth,"W-why is something bothering you?It's not thundering so w-what wrong, why would you want me of all people to stay with you?" I was so shocked wondering what was upsetting Haruhi, but I quickly paused my train of thought when I herd her start to speak,

"I..I..I'm a-afraid of being a-alone.."she hesitantly stated,I just looked at her wondering how she could keep this a secret.

My mind started to just wonder and think as I just stared Haruhi.'How is she afraid of being alone she's been alone plenty of time and she's never acted like this before, why now, I don't understand!'

So as my mind wondered off my mouth worked beyond my control as well,"Haruhi, how are you afraid of being alone? Your alone quit often I thought?"I began to curse under my breath to myself 'you idiot!why would you ask her that it's not really your business so leave it be! Just comfort her when needed!'

"Well,"she began to speak her reasons, now I may have been mad at myself for asking, but that did not mean I would not listen,"Well, I developed my fear shortly after my mother had passed away, because my mom would read to me before bed and would tell me everything would be alright when ever I developed a new fear, my father was always too busy and he would usually come home drunk...so with out that reassurance before bed, as a child and still now I continue to see and hear things,it only affects me at night time."

After hearing all this all I could do was embrace Haruhi,"Okay,Haruhi I will stay with you, when ever you need me, from now on"I said calmly ,"Wait what about Kouru?"Haruhi said worried about us brothers parting,"Don't worry I'll go climb into bed with him when you fall asleep" I said ,"Now go to sleep!"Haruhi did try to sleep but she kept looking at something in the corner of the room...

~Haruhi's POV~

I tried to sleep I really did, but there was something in the corner I saw

that I glued my eyes to, in horror, because there was blood in the corner and around different parts of the room.

Sudenly Hikaru's voice startled me "U-um would it help maybe if I s-sang to you..."as Hikaru said this my eyes widened in shock, but I nodded not just because it probobly would help, but also I would like to hear what his singing voice sounded like

(Editor:I'm really sorry guys don't hate me but I'm using a reference from the hunger games!3:-D)

So Hikaru started singing,

"Deep in the medo,

Under the willow,

A bed of grass,

A soft green pillow,

Lay down your head,

And close you eyes,

And when they open,

The sun will rise,

Here it's safe,

Here it's warm,

Here the daisies guard you from harm,

Here it's safe,

Here it's warm,

Here the daisies guard you from harm," he stopped as I was drifting off to sleep.

•Hikaru's POV•

After I finished singing I thought to myself 'okay, now to get back to bed with Kouru' I took one last glance at Haruhi and then went to leave until I herd her whimper in fear I turned around to see that she was still sleeping. I walked up to her to make sure she wasnt faking it, she wasnt.

I couldnt held but mumble to my self aloud ,"Why do you have to be so cute Haruhi..."I went to take my leave again when she whimpered in fear again, after testing it a few times going back and fourth from her bedside eteto the door and she would whimper when ever he went to leave, so he decided to cuddle up next to her in bed (NOT in a weird way...perverts...)Haruhi released tension from her body after that, and so Hikaru drifted off next to Haruhi.


	3. The next morning

Hikaru was the first to wake up out of him and Haruhi. He was shocked when he first woke up, but quickly recalled the events from the night before and blushed.

-Hikaru's POV-

So I quickly got out of the bed and walked out of the room and how ironic that Tamaki was right outside he door, "What were you doing in there with my little girl Hikaru?!" Tamaki shouted. Annoyed I ignored him and walked into my room to change

Kaoru was there sleeping in bed, a dreadful scared look on his face. That was enough to bring one to my own face. I instinctively leaped onto the bed and shook him with all my might, he instantly woke up. "Good morning Hikaru." Kaoru said with a yawn." What's wrong?" I stared at him absentmindedly and answered," What do you mean?!You looked like you were having a dream of someone torturing you! So are _you_ okay?"

I looked at him with a worried face. He looked at me with a sad face, even if he dint realize it," Yeah I'm fine Hikaru, I just... missed my cuddle buddy is all." I felt horrible like I just had done the worse crime ever commited."IM SOOO SORRY KAORU!!!ILL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN!!!" Kaoru looked at me suprised, but his expression quickly sofned, "Thank you Hikaru..."I changed and went to check on Haruhi.

-Haruhi's P.O.V-

I woke up with no one beside me and was lonely at first 'no, you cant depend on these people, you know what happened last time... you will not have anything like last night happen again' I then realized I was alone and started shiveeing, ans seeing things,along with hearing things ' its fake, that's nit real blood, that dead body isnt actually there!' I shouted inside my head. The door then creaked open.

"Haruhi, are you up? It's Hiakru." A man walked through the door and my mind couldn't register who this person was, he appeared to be covered in blood and I thought he planned on atacking. Out of fear, confusion, reaction, and _instinct._ I jumped on top of this stranger hands around his neck, body on him." Haruhi, are you okay? It's me Hikaru..." He said in a whisper.

"Hika-ru?" I said to myself. I instantly stepped back to reality and started tearing up "Hikaru... I'm so sorry... I-I don't know-" I was cut off by Hikaru pulling me to his chest. "you don't need to apologise for anything I'm here for you, let's just get dressed and head down to meet everyine, I bet they are wondering were we are." I got up and managed and "okay"


End file.
